Chrono
Overview Chrono is a Gamepass class that is included in the Classic Pack that is currently being sold for 15 ROBUX and can be rented for 750 points. Chrono is a class which controls time. You can stop your opponents and teleport around the battlefield. Move List PASSIVE PSV: Stasis Shield (10s) When damaged, Chrono will stop himself 0.5s and convert damage taken into knockback. ATTACK ATK: Chrono Reversal ''(0.4s)'' Slash forwards and deal 12 damage, CRT: '''Add +0.3s to hourglass duration on hit. '''ABILITY 1 AB1: Time Skip (2s) Teleport a short distance, next attack used within 0.5s does 20 damage, -7.5 SPD to self for 1s, CRT: Also summon 3 shots that aim at nearby targets and deal 6 damage ABILITY 2 AB2: Chrono Break (5s) stop everyone in a short radius for 1s and -15 SPD to self for 2s, CRT: stop everyone in a larger radius for 2s, no speed penalty. CRITICAL CRT: Phantom Hourglass ''(100%)'' Flip an hourglass that ticks down for a minimum of 4s, while the hourglass ticks, leave behind afterimages and move 15 SPD faster, abilities gain CRT effects while active and deal 33% damage to STOPPED targets Strategies When a bunny is coming close to you, Use E to counter their kick to avoid big damage. Trivia * Chrono is a very iconic class first making its appearance in Crtical Strike 2. * It is infamous for its Time stop abilities and its "Za Warudo" Critical. * Known as a reference to the popular anime and manga series "JoJo's Bizarre Adventures" '''made by '''Hirohiko Araki, more specifically it references the character DIO and its stand The World, as the sound effect in Chrono's Critical is identical as The World's Timestop ability's sound effect. * Chrono is the only class currently to have the hourglass effect. * Chrono AB2 used to be called Quick Travel Balance History v1.3.5 - AB1 cooldown 1.5s->2s - AB1 distance 12.5->15 - AB1 renamed from Quick Travel->Time Skip - AB1ALT removed - Next ATK used after AB1 within 0.5s will deal 20 damage - I erased time and leapt past it. v1.3.4 - ATK damage 15->12 - AB1 endlag 0.6s->0.4s - Increased AB1ALT trigger radius - AB1ALT now does 6 damage on teleport - CRT minimum duration 4s->2.5s v1.3.3 - AB1 cooldown 1s->1.5s - AB1 distance 15->12.5 - AB1 self slow 5->7.5 - AB1ALT endlag 0s->0.6s - AB2 self slow 10->15 v1.3.2 - Chrono Rework v1.3.0 - Fixed Chrono AB1 not triggering cooldown v1.2.9 - AB2 cooldown 3s->2 - AB2 walkspeed boost 10->20 v1.2.8 - AB2 damage per hit 2->3 - AB2 total bullets 20->10 - AB2 total damage 40->30 v1.2.6 - Changed the description for real this time - ATK damage 15->16 v1.2.5 - Updated AB2 and PSV description v1.2.4 - AB2 cooldown 4s->3s v1.2.2 - AB1 stop duration 1.5s->1s v1.2.0 - Chrono infinite stop fixed - Chrono AB1 breaking fixed v1.1.5 - Chrono AB2 no longer gets offset - Chrono CRT fixed visuals and new sounds v1.1.4 - Chrono CRT radius 20->35 - Chrono CRT delay 0.5s->1s - Chrono CRT duration 3s->2.5s - Chrono PSV damage 10->6 - Chrono green damage does 33% instead of 50% to stopped enemies v1.1.3 - Chrono PSV trigger range decreased to 60 - Chrono AB2 speed and range buff - Chrono AB2 can now be picked between placing down or following - Chrono green damage does half damage to timestopped v1.1.2 - Chrono timed detonation now triggers cooldown -- Chrono AB2 rework ABILITY 2 - Time Rift (4s) Summon an image which fires bullets forwards for a max of 40 damage and lasts 2s v1.0.9 - Chrono WARPED effect only lasts about 2s now - Chrono WARP damage no longer affected by armor debuffs v1.0.8 - Chrono speed increased to 35 - Chrono ATK damage increased to 15 - Chrono CRIT stop effect lasts for 3s - Chrono CRIT now has a much smaller radius of 20, but has a 0.5s delay v1.0.6 - Chrono breaking fixed - Chrono WARP damage reduced to 2 - Chrono speed reduced to 30 - Chrono CRT stop duration reduced to 4s v1.0.5 - Chrono now has a 3s cooldown on AB2 Category:Classes Category:Gamepass Classes